drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Basilisk
Der Basilisk (griechisch: basiliskos, lat. regulus = „kleiner König“; auch Sibilus) ist ein gefährliches Tier. Er gilt als „König der Schlangen“. Aussehen In mittelalterlichen Tierbüchern werden Basilisken oft als Mischwesen mit dem Oberkörper eines Hahns, auf dem Kopf eine Krone und dem Unterleib einer Schlange, oder einfach als gekrönte Schlange dargestellt. Andere Beschreibungen erinnern eher an eine Mischung aus Drache und Hahn, diese werden auch als Cockatrice bezeichnet. Frühere Beschreibungen erzählen jedoch nur von einer Schlange mit einer Krone oder einem kronenförmigen Fleck auf dem Kopf, die den Kopf beim kriechen hochhielt anstatt direkt über den Boden zu kriechen. Dass Basilisken mit Kronen beschrieben werden könnte auf die Beschreibung einer realen Schlange, der Gekrönten Schnauzennatter (Lytorhynchus diadema) zurückgehen, die eine Diadem-artige Zeichnung auf dem Kopf trägtShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Fortpflanzung Der Überlieferung nach wird ein Basilisk geboren, wenn das Ei eines Hahnes von einer Schlange oder einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird. Dies könnte darauf hinweisen, dass Basilisken Brutparasiten sind, die ihre Eier in Hühnernester legen. Eine andere Erklärung liefert Karl Shuker, laut dem der parasitäre Wurm Ascaris lineata, der auch Hühner befällt, noch im Körper des Huhnes in ein Ei gelangen kann, wodurch er dann, wenn jemand das Ei zum Kochen zerbricht, ein Wurm daraus hervorkommt. Außerdem wäre es möglich, dass diese Vorstellung davon kommt, dass gewisse Tumore bei weiblichen Hühnern die Ausbildung männlicher sekundärer Geschlechtsmerkmale auslösen können, wodurch es aussieht, als würde ein Hahn ein Ei legenShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Fähigkeiten Ein Blick aus den Augen dieser Kreatur genügt, um jedes Lebewesen in seiner Sichtweite sofort zu töten. Durch Glas wirkt diese Waffe nicht, und mit einem Spiegel kann sie gegen den Basilisken selbst verwendet werden. Shuker vermutet, dass der giftige Blick auf die Fähigkeit der Speikobras zurückgeht, Gift in die Augen ihrer Feinde zu spritzenShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Thomas von Cantimpré suchte mittels seines Experimentator eine Erklärung für die tödliche Wirkung des Blickes des Basilisken. Er ging davon aus, dass die von den Augen des Basilisken ausgehenden Strahlen den spiritus visibilis des Menschen verdürben. Der Kontakt mit der Bestie würde dann auch alle anderen spiritus zerstören, so dass der Tod einträte. Zudem besitzt ein Basilisk ein Gift, das jede Waffe, die mit ihm in Berührung kommt, auflöst, und alle Pflanzen und Tiere in der Umgebung des Basilisken tötet. Schwächen thumb|Ein mit Weinrauten bedecktes Wiesel greift einen Basilisken an.Der Eingeweihte weiß jedoch, dass er nur einen Hahn im Haus halten muss, um sich vor diesem Ungeheuer zu schützen, denn der Hahn ist (neben dem Wiesel) der natürliche Feind des Basilisken. Dies liegt daran, dass der Basilisk einen Hahnschrei nicht überlebt. Das Wiesel dagegen dringt in den Bau des Basilisken ein und kämpft mit ihm, bis beide tot sind. Dabei kommt ihm sein Körpergeruch (oder der Geruch seines Urins) zugute, den der Basilisk hasst. Diese Beschreibung könnte abgeleitet sein von Beschreibungen von Kobras, die von Mangusten gejagt werdenShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Das selbe Verhalten dürfte auch zum Mythos des Drachen tötenden Ichneumon, einer Mangustenart, geführt werden. Mangusten sehen Wieseln oberflächlich ähnlich, sind jedoch nur in sofern verwandt, dass beide der Klade der Carnivora angehören. Eine weitere Methode, um einen Basilisken zu töten, ist, ihm einen Spiegel vorzuhalten, damit er sich mit seinem eigenen tödlichen Blick tötet. Auch ein Schössling der Weinraute, die im mittelalterlichen Volksglauben als Heilmittel gegen allerlei Gifte und Flüche bekannt war, soll Basilisken vertreiben oder als Heilmittel gegen deren Gift helfenShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Nach anderen Quellen ist die Raute als einzige Pflanze gegen das Gift des Basilisken immun und wird darum vom Wiesel gefressen, um sich vor dem Gift zu schützenA Book of Creatures: Basilisk. Symbolik und Darstellung Basilisken symbolisieren als allegorische Figur den Tod, den Teufel, die Sünde oder den Antichristen. Unter den Todsünden wird der Basilisk oft mit der Wollust, aber auch mit Neid und Hochmut gleichgesetzt. Häufig wird Christus dargestellt, wie er einen Basilisken zertritt. Darstellungen von Basilisken im kirchlichen Raum aus der Zeit des 13. bis 17. Jahrhunderts sind häufig anzutreffen an Taufsteinen, Apsisfriesen, Schreinen usw. Als Basiliskengift wurde die sich gegen Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts ausbreitende Syphilis bezeichnet. Die Redewendung Basiliskenblick bezeichnet einen besonders scharfen oder stechenden Blick. In der Alchemie, die sprachlich in Allegorien gefasst ist, steht der Basilisk für den Stein der Weisen. Der Psychoanalytiker Sigmund Freund erwägte 1903, die Persönlichkeitsstörung des , benannt nach der Figur aus Ovids Metamorphosen durch das Wort "Basiliskmus" zu ersetzen. Aufgrund der "ungehemmten Aggressivität der Triebkräfte", die Menschen mit diesem Krankheitsbild zeigen, hielt er den Basilisken für ein naheliegenderes Bild als "den sanften sich im wässerigen Spiegelbild selbst betrachtenden Narziss". Letztendlich setzte die Bezeichnung sich aber nicht durchMuseum der unerhörten Dinge: Wie Sigmund Freud vom Basilisk Abstand nahm oder Über Basiliskmus und Narzissmus. Der Basilisk im Laufe der Zeit Erste Erwähnung in der Antike Zum ersten Mal nachweislich erwähnt wird der Basilisk bei Demokrit und dessen Plagiator Bolos von Mendes. Seitdem kann er auf eine „Karriere“ als eines der bekanntesten Fabeltiere der Geschichte zurückblicken. Plinius der Ältere beschrieb ihn im achten Buch seiner Naturalis historia bei den Tieren, die aus dem afrikanischen und orientalischen Bereich kommen. Plinius zufolge handelt es sich um eine Schlangenart, heimisch in der Provinz Kyrenaika. Er sei nicht länger als zwölf Finger (etwa 24 Zentimeter) und habe einen weißen Fleck am Kopf, der ihn wie ein Diadem schmücke. Seine gelben und schwarzen Schuppen erinnern laut Plinius an eine Wespe. :„''Durch sein Zischen verjagt er alle Schlangen und bewegt nicht, wie die anderen, seinen Körper durch vielfache Windungen, sondern geht stolz und halb aufgerichtet einher. Er lässt die Sträucher absterben, nicht nur durch die Berührung, sondern auch schon durch den Anhauch, versengt die Kräuter und sprengt Steine: eine solche Stärke hat dieses Untier. Man glaubte, dass jemand ihn einst zu Pferde mit einem Speer erlegt habe und dass das wirkende Gift an diesem emporstieg und nicht nur dem Reiter, sondern auch dem Pferd den Tod brachte. Und dieses gewaltige Ungeheuer – denn häufig haben Könige es tot zu sehen gewünscht – wird durch die Ausdünstung des Wiesels umgebracht: so sehr gefiel es der Natur, nichts ohne etwas Gegenkraft zu lassen. Man wirft die Wiesel in die Höhlen Basilisken, die man leicht an dem ausgedörrten Boden erkennt. Diese töten durch ihren Geruch, sterben aber zugleich selbst, und der Streit der Natur ist bereinigt.“''C. Plinius Secundus d.Ä., Naturkunde, Lateinisch – Deutsch, hrsg. von Robert König, Buch VIII: Zoologie: Landtiere, Kapitel XXXIII, § 78. Mittelalterliche Vorstellungen thumb|300px|''Basiliscus in solitudine Africae vivens'' aus: Ulisse Aldrovandi: „''Monstrorum historia''“, 1642. (Österreichische Nationalbibliothek, Signatur BE.4.G.23.) In vielen mittelalterlichen Werken, wie beispielsweise in der Physika von Hildegard von Bingen und in der Ornithologia sowie der Monstrorum historia des Bologneser Naturforschers Ulisse Aldrovandi, findet man den Basilisken wieder. Seine Beschreibung ist im Lauf der Zeit sehr verändert und ausgeschmückt worden. Meist trifft man auf folgende Vorstellung: thumb|left|Basilisken nach [[Ulisse Aldrovandi in einem Werk von Jan Jonston]] Der Basilisk schlüpft aus dem Ei eines alten Hahnes oder aus einem dotterlosen Hühnerei, das von einer Echten Kröte, einer Schlange oder im Mist ausgebrütet wird. Sein stinkender Atem ist unerträglich und sein Blick soll versteinern können. Das Ungeheuer haust in Brunnenschächten und Kellern. Es kann nur vernichtet werden, indem ihm ein Metallspiegel vorgehalten wird, worin sich der versteinernde Blick gegen den Basilisken selbst kehrt. Vor allem wurde der Basilisk nicht mehr nur schlangenartig, sondern auch als Echse oder, in Großbritannien Cockatrice genannt, hahnenartig dargestellt. Das Motiv des versteinernden Blickes findet man auch in den antiken Erzählungen über die Medusa, der statt Haaren Schlangen auf dem Kopf wuchsen. Der Basilisk soll aus Medusas Blut entstanden sein. In der Alchemie war die Asche des Basilisken begehrt. Sie galt als Mittel gegen andere giftige Tiere und soll in der Lage sein, Silber in Gold zu verwandeln. Andere alchemistische Quellen behaupten sogar, Basilsiken erschaffen zu können, die Kupfer in Gold verwandelnShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Ein Mittelalterliches Gedicht über den Basilisken lautet: "Wenn wer dich sah, lebendig ist, so ist erlogen sein Geschicht`, denn wenn er nicht starb, kennt er dich nicht, und starb er, so bezeugt er dich nicht." Lokale Basiliskengeschichten In zahlreichen ortsbezogenen Erzählungen kommt der Basilisk vor, denn er hat die Fantasie abergläubiger Menschen stets angeregt. Fürsten begehrten Basiliskeneier für ihre Raritätenkammern und auf Jahrmärkten wurden bis weit in die frühe Neuzeit Basilisken zur Schau gestellt. Zedlers Universallexikon beschreibt den Basilisk noch getreu nach den überlieferten Vorstellungen, geht dann aber kritisch mit Einzelfällen ins Gericht. Er berichtet unter anderem von betrügerischer Basiliskenschau in Deutschland im Jahr 1671, die entlarvt wurde. Es folgt eine aus heutiger Sicht amüsant anmutende „wissenschaftlich-kontroverse“ Darstellung, warum Hähne keine Eier legen können.Basiliscus, Regulus, in: Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon Aller Wissenschafften und Künste, Band 3, Leipzig 1733, Sp. 599f., online abrufbar als PDF-Dokument. Später weiß Meyers Konversations-Lexikon über diese Betrügereien zu berichten: :„''Man stutzte junge Rochen durch Verzerrung des Körpers nach der eingebildeten Gestalt zu, setzte ihnen Glasaugen in die Nasenlöcher und ließ sie für Geld sehen. Dergleichen künstliche Basilisken werden noch hier und da in alten Naturaliensammlungen gefunden.“ Aachen thumb|250px|Der Basilisk in der Chronik des Bürgermeisterdieners Johannes Janssen aus Aachen (1748) In Aachen (Deutschland) glaubte man im Jahr 1748, dass zwei Hähne Basiliskeneier gelegt hätten. Der Bürgermeisterdiener Johannes Janssen schreibt in seiner Chronik für dieses Jahr: Basel thumb|250px|right|Basilisk bei der Basler Wettsteinbrücke thumb|143px|right|Einer der zahlreichen Basler Basilisken-Brunnen, Unterer Rheinweg Erstmals als Basler Schildhalter erschien der Basilisk um 1448 und man kann in der Stadt viele Basiliskenfiguren in allen Varianten finden. Auch Basler Münzen wurden mit einem Basiliskenmotiv geprägt [http://www.numispedia.de/Dicken Münze ''Basel Dicken mit Basilisk bei Numispedia]. Verschiedene Legenden bringen Basel mit dem Basilisken in Verbindung: *Bei der Gründung der Stadt soll angeblich ein Basilisk in einer Höhle beim jetzigen Gerberbrunnen gewohnt haben und so zu seinen Wappenehren gekommen sein. *Da der Name Basilisk und Basilea für Basel auf Ähnlichkeit beruht, brachten die Einwohner diese zwei zusammen. Dennoch hat der Stadtname wohl in Wirklichkeit ursprünglich nichts mit einem Basilisken zu tun. Die erste nachweisliche Nennung der Stadt findet man in der römischen Geschichtsschreibung. *Nach einer anderen Version soll ein Kaufmann einen Basilisken nach Basel gebracht haben. Fest steht, dass 1474 in Basel (nach einem Tierprozess) ein Hahn zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Dem Hahn wurde vorgeworfen, er habe ein Ei gelegt, was wider der Natur war. Vor allem aber befürchteten die Basler, dass aus dem Ei ein Basilisk schlüpfen könnte. Der Hahn wurde nach ordentlichem Prozess enthauptet und das inkriminierte Ei den Flammen übergeben. Memmingen thumb|150px|left|Basilisk Stadtmuseum Memmingen In Memmingen (Deutschland) verdiente sich einer Sage nach ein zum Tode Verurteilter die Freiheit, indem er einen im Keller eines Hauses, in der Nähe der Frauenmühle wohnenden Basilisken tötete. Der Basilisk hatte schon vorher viele Wagemutige mit seinem Blick getötet. Der Mann hatte dafür sein Gewand mit Spiegeln behängt und einen Spiegel als Schild getragen.Allgäuer Sagen, Aus K. A. Reisers „Sagen, Gebräuche und Sprichwörter des Allgäus“ ausgewählt von Hulda Eggart, Kempten und München 1914, Nr. 132, S. 134–135. Der Basilisk ist eines der sieben Memminger Wahrzeichen. Sankt Johann (bei Mayen) Das Wappen der Stadt Sankt Johann (bei Mayen) (Deutschland) zeigt einen roten Basilisken auf silbernem Schild. Es entspricht dem Wappen der Familie von Breidbach (siehe Emmerich Joseph von Breidbach zu Bürresheim), die mehrere Jahrhunderte das dortige Schloss Bürresheim bewohnte. Warschau 1587 starben zwei Kinder beim Versteckspiel in einem Keller ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Auch eine Dienerin, die geschickt wurde um nach den Kindern zu sehen, kam zu Tode. An den geschwollenen Körpern, Lippen und Zungen und der gelblichen Haut der Leichen wurde erkannt, dass diese von einem Basilisken getötet wurden. Daraufhin sandte man einen Mann mit spiegelbedeckter Kleidung und einer Schutzbrille in den Keller, dem es gelang, das Tier, welches den Kopf und die Beine eines Hahnes, die Augen einer Kröte und den Schwanz einer Schlange hatte, mithilfe einer Zange aus dem Keller zu entfernen, nachdem es an seinem eigenen Spiegelbild gestorben war. Bestiarium.net: Der Basilisk Wien thumb|250px|Basilisk und Beschriftung des Hauses in der Schönlaterngasse Nr. 7, Wien. Eine bekannte Sage aus Wien (Österreich) erzählt, dass im Hausbrunnen des Hauses Schönlaterngasse Nr. 7 im Jahre 1212 ein Basilisk hauste. Ein Bäckerbub bemerkte das Ungeheuer und wollte es vor einer angesammelten Menschenmenge beseitigen. Der Junge stieg samt einem Spiegel in den Brunnen herab. Man hatte ihn vorher gewarnt, dass der Blick eines Basilisken ein Lebewesen in Stein verwandelt. Unten angekommen, hielt der Bub dem Basilisken den Spiegel vor das Gesicht, worauf dieser zu Stein wurde. Heute zeigt ein Freskoan der Hausmauer des Hauses die mutigen Taten des Jungen. Die dazugehörige Inschrift wurde erst 1932 nach dem Originaltext von 1577 angefertigt. In einer anderen Variante dieser Sage wurde der Basilisk im Brunnen durch die Bevölkerung mit Erde und Steine erstickt.Reingard Witzmann: wunder.orte – zauber.zeichen: Sagenwege durch Wien. Niederösterreichisches Pressehaus, St. Pölten 2003 ISBN 3853262716. hier: Seite 119–125. San Pietro Auf der Insel San Pietro vor der Küste Sardiniens gibt es die Sage vom Scultone, einer Schlange, die mit ihrem Blick töten konnte. Sie soll die große Schlucht auf der Insel erschaffen haben. Getötet wurde die Schlange laut der Legende vom Apostel Simon Petrus, indem er ihr einen Spiegel vorhielt. Frühneuzeitliche Quellen thumb|left|Dieser geflügelte Basilisk von Crispin de Passe erinnert an einen [[Amphithere]]thumb|Auch die Klapperschlange soll nach einigen alten Quellen einen tödlichen Blick besitzenIm 17. Jahrhundert zeigte Crispin de Passe in seinem Werk America die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Basilisken und der kürzlich in Amerika entdeckten Klapperschlange auf. So sollen beide den Todesblick besitzen, der dem Basilisken schon lange zugeschrieben wurdeStrange Science: Dinosaurs and Dragons. Abgeleitet von diesen Vermutungen ist der Name der Basilisken-Klapperschlange (Crotalus basiliscus) aus Mexiko. Reale Basilisken thumb|300px|der Stirnlappenbasilisk, eine der vier Basilisken genannten Echsen, die in Südamerika lebenBasiliscus ist eine Gattung von Leguanen, die in den Regenwäldern Lateinamerikas leben. Sie sind in der Lage, durch ihre hohe Geschwindigkeit kurze Strecken auf dem Wasser zu laufen, weshalb sie auch als Jesus-Christus-Echse bezeichnet werden. Mit ihren Hautkämmen auf Kopf und Rücken erinnern sie an die mythologischen Basilisken mit ihren Hahnenkämmen und KronenWikipedia: Basilisken. Kryptozoologie thumb|Die Inkhomi, gezeichnet von einem AugenzeugenIn der Kryptozoologie gibt es wenige Kreaturen, die an den Basilisken erinnern. So soll z.B. die Das-Adder ebenfalls einen tödlichen Blick besitzen. Da derart magische Fähigkeiten jedoch nach heutigem Kenntnisstand unmöglich sind, wird solchen Hypothesen wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Ernstzunehmendere kryptozoologische Ansätze zum Basilisken finden sich in den hühnerartigen Merkmalen. So ist z.B. die krähende Schopfkobra, auch Inkhomi ''(Mörder) genannt, eine mehrfach gesichtete, jedoch noch nicht zoologisch identifizierte Schlangenart aus dem tropischen Afrika. Sie wird als sechs Meter lange, dunkelgraue bis schwarze Schlange beschrieben, die auf ihrem Kopf einen Kamm trägt, den sie aufstellen und einklappen kann. Sie soll sogar Knochen in dem Kamm besitzen.Shuker Nature: The Crowing Crested Cobra - a Cryptozoological Cockatrice? Auch am Unterkiefer soll es Hautlappen geben, die denen des Hahnes ähneln. Ein weiteres Merkmal ist, dass sogar ihr Schrei hahnenähnlich klingen soll. Das Gift der Inkhomi soll innerhalb weniger Minuten töten. Sie weist also viele Parallelen zu Basilisken (und zu der in Legenden mit dem Basilisken in Verbindung gebrachten Cockatrice) auf und ist evtl. verwandt oder identisch. Ein 1962 von John Knott in Zimbabwe gesichtetes Exemplar soll seinen Kamm mit Hilfe von fünf Stacheln auf dem Kopf aufrichten und einklappen können. Leider wurde das von Knotts Auto überfahrene Tier nie wissenschaftlich untersuchtShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Auch in Jamaika soll eine ähnliche Art gesichtet worden sein. Der Naturforscher Philip Gosse berichtet, dass diese ebenfalls krähen konnte wie ein HahnDr. Karl Shuker (2006), '''Drachen: Mythologie - Symbolik - Geschichte', Köln Taschen Verlag, ISBN 3-8228-5149-3, ausserdem soll sie sich von Hühnern ernähren. In der Populärkultur thumb|Der Basilisk in HuntikIn der modernen Populärkultur werden Basilisk und Cockatrice wieder zunehmend als verschiedene Kreaturen dargestellt. Dabei wirkt der Basilisk oft eher echsen- oder schlangenartig (teilweise inspiriert von den nach ihm benannten Echsen), die Cockatrice aber eher vogelartig. Bücher und Comics *In Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens muss der Titelheld einen riesigen Basilisken besiegen. Basilisken in Harry Potter werden bis zu 15m lang und zum Teil über 900 Jahre alt. **Basilisken wurden ursprünglich von Herpo dem Üblen gezüchtet, indem er ein Hühnerei von einer Kröte ausbrüten ließ. **Auch die Cockatrice wird in Harry Potter erwähnt, ist jedoch nicht mit dem Basilisken verwandt. *Dr. Ernest Drake beschreibt den Basilisk (Draco basiliskos) als Gestaltwandler, der sich stark vom mythologischen Basilisk unterscheidet. Er gibt auch an, dass er häufig mit dem nicht verwandten Cockatryx verwechselt wird. *In dem Scheibenwelt-Roman Der Zauberhut taucht ein Basilisk auf, welcher in der Wüste von Klatsch lebt. Er ist 20 Fuß lang, versprüht Säure und soll Personen in Stein verwandeln können. Jedoch wird er von der Truhe gefressen, nachdem er versucht hatte, sie in einem Anstarrwettbewerb zu besiegen. Er konnte nur verlieren, da die Truhe keine Augen hat. *Die Manga-Serie: Basilisk – Chronik der Koga-Ninja (von Futaro Yamada und Masaki Segawa) benutzt den Ausdruck Basilisk im Titel; ein Basilisk kommt darin aber nicht vor. Der Name spielt nur auf die Fähigkeiten zweier Ninja an, deren Augentechnik tödlich wirkt. *Hägar der Schreckliche kämpfte 1986 gegen einen Basilisken (Hägar der Schreckliche III. Hägar und der Basilisk). *In dem Kinderbuch Drachenreiter von Cornelia Funke begegnet man einem Basilisken. *Bei Hannes Hüttners Kinderbuch "Das Blaue vom Himmel" spielt Basil, der Basilisk eine ausgesprochen freundliche und wichtige Rolle. *In "Bartimäus - Das Amulett von Samarkand" wird Lasangel, eine der Hauptpersonen, über einen Basilisken befragt. *In George R. R. Martins Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und deren Umsetzung Game of Thrones sind Basilisken auf den Kontinenten Essos und Sothoryos verbreitet, weshalb die Basiliskeninseln sogar nach ihnen benannt sind. Sie können unterschiedlich groß werden, von der Größe eines Hundes bis zu der eines Löwen. Neben dem normalen Gift ist sogar ihr Blut giftig, welches Mensch als auch Tier in eine Raserei versetzt, die sie jedes Lebewesen angreifen lässt. Außerdem wird der Basilisk in Westeros als Wappentier verwendet. *Der Autorin Brigitte Weninger war der Basilisk es wert, eine alte Sage neu zu erzählen (Der Basilisk. Nach einer alten Sage neu erzählt). *In Stanisław Lems Kurzgeschichte Die dritte Reise oder von den Drachen der Wahrscheinlichkeit ist "labiles Basiliskenspektrum" einer der Fachbegriffe, die Trurl und Klapauzius verwenden, die aber nicht näher erklärt werden. *Band 1 der Saga vom Ende der Zauberdrachen heißt "Der Basilisk". Der Basilisk ist hier ein Vorbote des Untergangs und Wächter der Zeit. *In dem Fantasyroman Der weiße Hahn und die braune Kuh von Walter Wangerin Jr. hat ein Basilisk das Bestreben das Reich des Königs Chauntecleer zu erobern. Filme und TV-Serien *In der Episode Das Basilisk-Monster der Serie "Der Traumstein" versuchen die antagonistischen Upneys mit Hilfe eines Basilisken, der mit seinem Blick Lebewesen erstarren lassen kann, den Traumstein an sich zu reißen. *Der Basilisk aus Harry Potter tritt auch in der Film-Umsetzung von Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens auf *Im Anime Huntik tauchte auch ein Basilisk auf. Dort hieß er König Basilik und war ein Titan, der von der Form her einem Westlichen Drachen gleicht. *In der Serie "Die Simpsons" hat Rektor Skinner einen Cockatrice-Charakter in den Online Rollenspiel "Earthland Realms". *In der Folge Kreaturen der Nacht begegnen die Extreme Dinosaurs einem Basilisken, dessen Biss einen Menschen in eine Werechse (ähnlich einem Werwolf) verwandelt. Rollenspiele und Tabletop-Spiele *Inspiriert von echsenartigen Basilisken in der Mythologie und realen Basilisken sind Basilisken in Dungeons & Dragons achtbeinige Echsen mit versteinerndem Blick. **Die Thessaltrice ist eine Kreuzung aus Thessalhydra und Cockatrice, ein mehrköpfiges Schlangewesen mit lähmenden Hahnenköpfen. *Im Pen & Paper Rollenspiel Das Schwarze Auge sind Basilisken, auch Krötengezücht genannt, schlangenartige Kreaturen mit metallischem Kamm auf dem Kopf, welche vom Namenlosen erschaffen wurden. Wie in den ersten Beschreibungen aus der Mythologie verpesten sie ihre Umgebung und lassen alle Lebewesen mit ihrem Blick zu Stein erstarren. *In „Der Schatz im Ötscher“, welches ein Spiel- & Leseabenteuer von Franz Sales Sklenitzka ist, kommt ebenfalls ein eher ungewöhnlicher Baslisk vor. Ihm ist die Sache mit dem Blick selbst sehr unangenehm, was mit einer Sonnenbrille behoben werden kann. *In Mortasheen ist der Draculisk ein chamäleon-artiges Biokonstrukt, welches Feinde mit seinen ständig wechselnden Farben hynotisiert, bevor es mit seiner langen Zunge deren Blut saugt. Es kann sich zu einem Rad zusammenrollen und sich rollend fortbewegen, ähnlich der mythologischen Amphisbaene. *In Mortasheen ist der Jabbersnatch, auch Shadow Basilisk ''(Schatten-Basilisk) genannt, ein Reptil, dessen Haut jegliches Licht absorbiertMortasheen: Jabbersnatch. Sein Name ist eine Anspielung auf Lewis Carols ''Alice hinter den Spiegeln, in dem die Kreaturen Jabberwocky und Bandersnatch vorkommen. Videospiele *In der Final Fantasy Serie sind Basilisken wiederkehrende Gegner, die meist an grüne Chamäleons erinnern, manchmal aber sechs Beine besitzen, was vermutlich von Dungeons & Dragons inspiriert ist. Unterarten davon sind je nach Spiel nach dem Salamander, dem Catoblepas (einem anderen Fabelwesen mit versteinerndem Blick), Jormungand, Kukulkan oder diversen Schlangenarten und -Familien benannt. *In der Warcraft-Serie sind Basilisken schwer gebaute, sechsbeinige Echsen, die sich von Felsen und Kristallen ernähren. Dies verleiht ihnen eine harte Panzerung und die Fähigkeit, andere Kreaturen durch ihren Blick zu versteinern. Es gibt eine Reihe von Unterarten, von denen manche nach dem Behemoth, dem Erzfeind des Leviathan aus der jüdischen Mythologie, benannt sind. *In POKéMON taucht das basiliskenartige Gift-Pokémon Vipitis auf, welches mit dem wieselartgen Sengo verfeindet ist. Ersteres beherrscht, neben anderen schlangenartigen Pokémon, eine Attacke namens Giftblick, die auf den tödlichen Blick anspielt. **Außerdem soll das legendäre Pokémon Giratina auf dem Basilisken basieren. *In Monster Hunter taucht der Basilisk in Form der Hypnocatrice auf, eines Cockatrice-artigen Vogelwyvern, der ein Schlafgas verströmt, anstatt mit Blicken zu töten. *Im Game Boy Advance Spiel Mother 3 taucht ein Monster namens Slitherhen (dt. Schlängel-Huhn) auf, welches eine Schlange mit Hahnenkopf ist und damit stark an einen Basilisken erinnert. Außerdem können sie den Feind paralysieren, was an den versteinernden Blick mancher Basilisken erinnert. *In Shin Megami Tensei ''ist der Basilisk ein Dämon, der je nach Spiel entweder wie ein Hahn mit Schlangenschwanz oder ein echsenartiges Wesen mit theropodenartigem Körperbau aussieht. In den Spielen, in denen auch die Cockatrice vorkommt, verwenden beide meist das selbe Design in unterschiedlichen Farben. Auch der Jabberwocky verwendet in diesen Spielen ein solches Design. *Das Monster Narkonatter aus ''Ni no Kuni heißt im englischen Najalisk, ein Kofferwort aus dem Gattungsnamen der Kobras, Naja, und Basilisk. *Das Digimon Kokatorimon basiert auf einem großen Huhn, der Name deutet aber auf die Cockatrice hin. Sein Angriff Versteinerungsblitz basiert auf dem versteinernden Blick. Als flugunfähige Digitation zu Biyomon ist es eifersüchtig auf das flugfähige Birdramon. *Im Strategiespiel Starcraft besitzt das Volk der Zerg diverse Einheiten, deren Namen auf -lisk enden, wie den Hydralisk, den Ultralisk oder den Mutalisk. *In Borderlands 2 sind Basilisken die Jungform der Drachen. *Der Boss Popla Cocapetri aus Mega Man Zero IV ist ein Cockatrice-Roboter, der andere Roboter lähmen kann, indem er über einen Laser aus seinen Augen deren Notfall-Shutdown-Protokoll auslöst. Webseiten *In Joschua Knüppes Projekt Dragons of the World wird eine Drachenart namens Basiliskosaurus remotus beschrieben, welche klein und behaart ist und vermutlich für die mittelalterlichen Berichte über Basilisken verantwortlich ist. Sie wurden von Drachentötern bis zum Aussterben gejagt. *Im 2018er Oster-Comic The Easter Wyrm des Webcomis Slackwyrm erzählt der Titel-Charakter die Geschichte des so genannten Easter Wyrm (en. Oster-Wyrm). Eines Nachts legte ein Huhn ein seltsam gefärbtes Ei, aus dem ein drachenartiges Küken schlüpfte. Dieses wird von dem Huhn und allen Menschen fortgejagt, jedoch von einem Drachen aufgenommen und großgezogen, bis es sich mit seinem Flammenatem an den Menschen rächen kann. Laut Slackwyrm ist dies die Herkunft des Osterfests. Siehe auch * Cockatrice * Edward Topsell über den Basilisken und die Cockatrice * Drachenkompendium: Der versteinernde Blick Literatur * Harald Gebhardt und Mario Ludwig: Von Drachen, Yetis und Vampiren - Fabeltieren auf der Spur, BLV-Verlag: München 2005 ISBN 3-405-16679-9 * Christian Hünemörder und Annemarie Brückner: Basilisk, in: Lexikon des Mittelalters, Band I (Aachen bis Bettelordenskirchen), Spalte 1529–1530. dtv-Studienausgabe: München 2003 ISBN 3-423-59057-2 * Leander Petzoldt: Kleines Lexikon der Dämonen und Elementargeister, 3. Auflage München 2003, Seite 29–31 ISBN 3-406-49451-X * Marianne Sammer: Basilisk - regulus. Eine bedeutungsgeschichtliche Skizze, in: Ulrich Müller, Werner Wunderlich (Hrsg.): Dämonen, Monster, Fabelwesen, (= Mittelalter Mythen; Band 2), Universitäts-Verlag Konstanz: St. Gallen 1999, Seite 135-160 ISBN 390870104X (Mit reichhaltigen Literaturangaben) * Marianne Sammer: Der Basilisk, Zur Natur- und Bedeutungsgeschichte eines Fabeltieres im Abendland, Herbert Utz Verlag, ISBN 3-9804213-2-5 * Christian Lienhard und Christiane Widmer: Basler Basilisken - Von der Entstehung im 15. Jahrhundert bis heute, Spalentor Verlag, ISBN 3-908142-03-2 (mit 220 Abbildungen) Quellen en:Basilisk Kategorie:Basilisk Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Afrikanische Drachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Giftdrachen